


Mornings with Dean

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Waking up next to Dean is heaven, but the closeness you share makes it even better.





	Mornings with Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/gifts).



> SPN Fluff Bingo Square: Intimacy  
> Warnings: Fluff, Smut, Oral, Showering together 18+only, language  
> Word Count: 1920  
> Pairing: Dean x Reader  
> A/N: Written for @spnfluffbingo and inspired from a challenge issued by my bestie @kazosa – “Write a ‘moment’, just after waking up. No kids, no hunts, no nothing, just a moment, under 3K words.”

The light found its way through the curtains and expanded on your pillow, causing your eyelids to flutter open. The room and house were quiet, sans the soft snore coming from your side. Stretching out your legs, you rolled over to face the snorer, who was still far away in a dream. A resounding sense of contentment lived in your heart as you watched him. Nowhere to be, no one else to worry about; just you and him.

Gradually, the snoring subsided, and the light reached across your pillow, now illuminating his. Dean’s eyes slowly blinked open, as his mind registered you laying there beside him. He didn’t talk, just softly looked at you, before raising his hand and caressing the side of your face.

You closed your eyes, relishing in the ease of his touch. The pads of his fingers were rough, but they still felt like heaven on your skin, leaving little trails of sparks as he trailed them across your cheek and down your neck.

Dean leaned forward, leaving a gentle kiss on your lips, then pulled you closer into him.

“You sleep alright?” he asked, his voice still rough with sleep.

“Mhm,” you mewed, your eyes closing again leaning into his touch.

Dean rolled you over to your back and hovered over you. He leaned down to kiss you again. “Good.”

His lips left yours, trailing down your jawline, then to your neck and collarbone, before traveling up the other side of your neck and cheek. He lazily smiled at you, then went to roll off, but you stopped him.

“Don’t go. I like you here,” you whined.

“I certainly like the view,” he teased, kissing you again. “We could stay like this all day if you wanted.”

“I think that is the best thing you ever said to me,” you chuckled, tracing small circles against his bare arms. The action caused a ripple of goosebumps to break out on his skin, making him shudder, and you giggle. You could easily gaze into his green eyes and count the freckles that splattered across his nose all day long.

“What?” he asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I like seeing you happy,” you replied softly and caressed the side of his face.

“You make it easy,” he said. “Don’t think I’ve ever really been this content with anyone in my life.”

“Are you trying to tell me I’m boring?” you asked, feigning hurt, to which he rolled his eyes and fell back to his side of the bed.

“Yes, that’s it exactly.” His tone, thick with sarcasm made you sit up and throw the covers off. Trying to keep a straight face was tough, and you were able to hold your faux pout until you reached the bathroom door.

When you turned back to him, you gave him a sultry smile and a wink then disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. Turning on the water in the shower, just barely got the temperature set before he came barreling in, sweeping you off your feet in a playful tackle.

“You are such a pain in my ass, you know that?”

“You love it!” you exclaimed, laughing and trying to catch your breath. “Now put me down so I can shower!”

“Nope!” he said, and walked into the large stall shower, clothes and all, before finally putting you down.

“Dean!”

“Oops, now they’re wet. Guess you’ll have to take them off,” he shrugged and began stripping off your clothes.

“You are not trying to have some awkward ass shower sex with me, are you? If I recall, tried that once and it was a big failure.”

Dean’s tongue darted over his bottom lip before he pulled off his own clothes and tossed them out of the shower. He took your shoulders and moved you under the stream of hot water. He still didn’t answer you. Instead, he brushed your hair back under the water, then reached around to grab the shampoo.

“No, not that. That… that’s  _after_  breakfast. I just want you to relax. Let me, just this once, take care of you.”

You settled your gaze on him and saw a softness in his expression that hadn’t been there before. “Are you going to wash my back for me?” you teased.

“Sweetheart,” he purred, “I’m going to make sure every inch of you is touched and cared for.” Dean smiled, once more slowly running his tongue across his bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed you lightly.

From that moment on, he didn’t talk. He slowly spun you around and began the process of shampooing your hair. Taking his time, he massaged in the soap to your scalp, around your temples and down to your neck.

Once he had it rinsed, he reached around you to the shower caddy, and retrieved your luffa, but not before stopping by your neck and kissing beads of water from your collarbone. You reached out for him, but he wouldn’t let you pull him closer.

He pursed his lips out and shook his head. “Not yet…”

Dean turned you back around again, and you felt the soapy luffa start to cover your skin with your favorite body wash. He gingerly ran it down your arms and back, over the curves of your hips and around to the front of your stomach. He pressed himself into your back, the stiffness of his erection more than noticeable against your ass. You wanted him badly, of that you had no doubt, but this wasn’t about sex. This was about him taking care of you in a way that not many people could be trusted too.

He made large, sweeping circles with the sponge, across your breasts and up to your neck. You rested your head back against his shoulder and rolled your neck out to the side as he glided the luffa up, then back down. When he finished with your upper body, he rotated you to face him, and worked the exfoliator down your legs, and back up to your inner thigh. Before moving back your body, he let himself have a moment to kiss you there, his fingers holding the sponge momentarily slipping into your folds. Despite the hot water, a chill coursed up your back, causing you to inhale sharply.

The smug bastard knew what he was doing; when he stood up again, he had a big grin on his face. You reached out for him again. This time he didn’t resist you. Dean wrapped his arms around you and stepped you back, so the water cascaded over both of you. This time when he bent down to kiss you, there was more force to his action. If he could have, he may have devoured you with one swipe of his tongue.

He pulled back from you with a growl; the way his eyes hung over you, made you ache with a need to feel him. Yet, you were still enjoying in the buildup and the intimacy you were sharing with him.

“Your turn,” you smirked.

Taking his washcloth from the caddy, you soaped it up and ran it across his chest, then up and down his arms. Dean closed his eyes as you worked the cloth all over his body just like he did to you. He put his hands on your shoulders and massaged you gently while you washed his flesh, and when you got to his erection, you took your time rubbing the cloth up and down his shaft.

When his eyes opened again, the normal, brilliant green had been replaced by dark, lustful hues. He reached around you and turned off the water.

“I didn’t get to wash your hair,” you pouted.

“Out, now,” he demanded and pushed the door open.

Stepping out of the oversized stall, he took your hand and didn’t bother with the towels. He pulled you into him and kissed you fiercely. His mouth opened, inhaling your tongue and biting at your lips; his fingers gripped and dug at your slippery flesh as he pushed you back into the bedroom.

You were trying not to giggle as you fell onto the bed, still soaking wet from the shower. Dean had become a man possessed, one look at him now took away the need to laugh. He buried his head between your legs and lapped his tongue up your slit; hungry and rough. Your back arched at the sensation and suddenly a wet set of sheets was the last thing on your mind.

“Jesus Christ!” you called out, sharp breaths followed as Dean lavished your clit with his tongue.

He pulled back, kissed your inner thigh hard enough to leave a mark. Traveling up your stomach, his lips nipped and sucked at the droplets that were left from the shower until he reached your breasts. By then, the tip of his cock was hovering over your entrance. You couldn’t stand it anymore and needed to feel him.

The grip you had on his back lowered until you were guiding his hips to thrust down, and he easily slid into you. Dean’s eyes squeezed shut for a second at the sensation, and when he looked down at you again, he kissed you deeply, keeping them open and holding your gaze.

He never looked away from you, not once, as he moved in and out of you. It was slow and deep, there was no need to fuck like rabbits; this was better and far more meaningful.

Dean gently guided your arms up and over your head with both of his hands, pinning them there for a moment before sitting up on his knees. His thrusts were becoming a bit quicker, but his eyes still never wavered from yours. He brought your leg up, resting it against his shoulder, looking away for a second to kiss the inside of your calf.

His brought his thumb to your clit, massaging it as he rocked his hips faster still. The wet slapping sound of skin against skin and the sensation of his hand on your clit was what finally caused your walls to flutter and scream his name.

“ _Unff fuuucck_ ,  _ohmygod_ … Dean!” you breathed in a throaty moan.

He dropped your leg and bent back over you, crushing his mouth to yours as his cock finally throbbed its release inside you. His body shook, his elbows bending from being suddenly weak. His breath shivered against your neck, and you wrapped your arms around him.

Dean’s head rested against you, as his body finally relaxed on top of yours.

“Thought this was planned for  _after_  breakfast,” you teased.

Dean chuckled and picked his head up to meet your gaze. “What can I say, waking up next to you, then getting to soap you up… there’s only so much a man can take.”

“The shower was amazing, but just waking up next to you is what makes me the happiest.”

“Me too, sweetheart. But you know what else makes me  _really_ happy?”

You thought for a moment and gazed up at him. “Bacon?”

“Bacon,” he agreed and sealed it with a kiss. “Come on baby, let’s keep this party going in the kitchen. I need some kinda dead animal in ma belly.”

“How am I attracted to you?” you teased and rolled your eyes mockingly.

“Seriously? I’m freakin’ adorable, and you love it.”

Dean got up from the bed and held a hand out for you.

“That I do, Dean. That I do.”


End file.
